


Character Fights (Who Would Win?)

by mania_sama



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Force (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Character Fights, Fighting, Fights, Gen, Gore, Major Character Injuries, Major character death - Freeform, Violence, and each chapter is a different fight with different people and different goals, and it’s written in uppercase i just have auto-upper turned off rn, anyway, character injuries, i also don’t use texting acronyms in stories i-, i didn’t put these as archive warnings because it isn’t written like a fanfic, i spend a lot of time on these so don’t expect them to come out extremely fast if you request, i swear that these fights are well-written i’m just not great at tags, so i left it out. just expect the worst from each chapter i guess idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mania_sama/pseuds/mania_sama
Summary: This is basically an excuse for me to self-indulge in one of my favorite hobbies: analyzing/breaking down plots and characters. Through fights between two or more characters, I can see how it would go down in my own interpretation.Requests are open! If you want to see a fight between two or more characters, write it in the comments! Further information in the first chapter.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Bakugou Katsuki, Kusakabe Shinra & Bakugou Katsuki, None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Here I will state who is fighting and from what show/series, and will tag whoever requested the fight (if they did). This will also be where I put when this fight was written and posted on Ao3.

As the summary of this work says, this is a work of character fights that I wrote out. I go pretty into detail about it, so if you’re looking for an easier read, this probably isn’t the work for you.

This is mainly self-indulgence. I like to break down and analyze plots and characters. I don’t know when this started or how I got into it, but here I am. Even though this is mainly for myself, I am taking requests for fights.

The main thing with requests is that I need 2 or more characters, a setting, the goal of the fight, and the type of fight. Example: Let’s say you requested me something. You have to give me what I listed above in a comment. I’ll show you:

_“Hey Mania! I was wondering if you could have Naruto and Saiki K fight against each other? Naruto universe, one has to kick the other in the balls, and it’s a 3 round fight! 1st round is regular, second is loser is bloodlusted, and third is both bloodlusted!”_

That’s basically what I need. If you left something out or I need further detail, I’ll reply to you asking for it. You can also give me any extra details you wish for me to add on, and I’ll do it. However, if I don’t want to write the fight for any reason at all, I have the right to decline you.

I watch a lot of anime, so these will be mostly anime fights. But you can still request from any of the other shows/series/whatever that I have listed right below here. This will update as I watch more shows or get into more series. The tags/fandoms/relationships will update as well. I will be sticking to canon as closely as possible, so if you want anything from canon to be changed to fit into the fight, make sure to let me know.

The lists below are medias that you can pick from. I do not recommend picking anything that I have not finished or I am watching.

ANIME:

  * My Hero Academia
  * Fire Force
  * Assassination Classroom
  * Haikyuu
  * Tower of God
  * God of Highschool
  * Naruto (currently watching OG)
  * A Silent Voice
  * A Whisker Away
  * Anohana
  * Attack on Titan
  * Beastars
  * Burn the Witch
  * Cells at Work
  * Death Parade
  * Demon Slayer
  * Devilman Crybaby
  * Erased
  * Forest of Piano
  * Given
  * God Eater
  * High School Prodigies Have It Easy Even In Another World
  * Japan Sinks: 2020
  * Kakegurui
  * No Game, No Life
  * Ouran High School Host Club
  * School - Live
  * The Devil is a Part-Timer
  * The Promised Neverland
  * Seven Deadly Sins
  * Toilet-Bound Hanako-Kun
  * Violet Evergarden
  * Yuri On Ice
  * Noblesse (I am watching)
  * HypnosisMic (I have not finished)
  * Great Pretender
  * BNA
  * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood



TV SHOWS:

  * Avatar: The Last Airbender
  * Legend of Korra (I have not finished)
  * Stranger Things
  * Merlin
  * Sherlock (I have not finished)
  * Voltron (I have not finished)
  * The Idhun Chronicles
  * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
  * Supernatural (I am watching)
  * Locke and Key
  * Blood of Zeus
  * Gravity Falls



OTHER:

  * Dream SMP
  * Sanders Sides
  * Genshin Impact
  * Minecraft



I plan on making fanfictions to the fights that I detail. It’ll be part of this series. If you do not want me to make your requested fight into a fanfiction, let me know. Other than that, I will make sure to tag you in it as well.

Thank you for reading the introduction to this work.


	2. Karma VS Bakugou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akabane Karma from Assassination Classroom VS Bakugou Katsuki from My Hero Academia. Written in November 2020, posted on December 8, 2020.

**_IMPORTANT TO KNOW BEFORE THE FIGHT_ **

**Setting:** Inside the classroom of Class 3-E in the  _ Assassination Classroom _ world. It is midday, sunny, and fairly warm in the classroom. Outside of the classroom, Karma’s classmates and teachers are waiting. They cannot see him, and he cannot see them. They can hear each other, but his classmates/teachers will not speak or make a noise to distract Karma. They will also not physically interact with the fight while in progress. Bakugou does not have anyone he personally knows with him in this world. He is alone. Anything already in the classroom (i.e. desks), excluding personal items from students and teachers (i.e. phones, including Karma’s personal items), will remain in the classroom that can be used for whatever purposes Karma and Bakugou wish to. Karma is in the classroom first, and Bakugou arrives later.

**Weaponry/Clothing:** Bakugou does not have his costume on. He is wearing UA’s PE uniform. He has no extra weapons; all he has is his quirk. Karma is wearing Kunugigaoka’s school uniform. He has a shotgun on his person, but it isn’t loaded with real bullets, but instead rubber bullets used to kill Koro-sensei. Similarly, he has a rubber knife hidden in a sheath hidden on his person. He has no more weapons, such as the kinds mentioned before, on hand. They do not have any external items on their person except for the ones mentioned from before.

**Knowledge:** Karma retains prior knowledge of certain parts of Bakugou’s past and personality, but is not aware of how his quirk exactly works. He knows he has an explosive power, but does not know how it functions. He also does not know the extent of Bakugou’s power. Bakugou does not know Karma’s past or personality, but does know that he is in Class 3-E and is training to kill his teacher. He does not know Karma’s weapons are rubber. They both know that their objective is not to kill each other, but to make the other one cry first. Bakugou does know that Karma’s class is standing outside the classroom, as he saw when he walked in.

**Character Development Timeline:** Karma is set pre- Koro-sensei death, but after he got all of his character development. Bakugou is set where his anime last left off.

**Fight Rules:** A character cannot be killed during this fight. If one dies, the other loses automatically. Damage to property must be kept to a minimum. Characters can be seriously maimed/injured (both mentally and physically). Characters can be knocked unconscious, but they have to get back up. If they do not, then the other automatically loses. Characters will not be healed magically after the fight, and must go to a hospital to be treated. There are no restrictions on speech. In order to win this fight, one must make the other cry for 30 seconds. There will only be one round of the fight. The goal must be met by midnight or both characters will lose.

**_THE FIGHT_ **

At the beginning of the fight (when Bakugou enters the room), they already have their pride set in front of them due to people waiting for the outcome outside of the classroom. I did this so I could give them more of a reason to want to win the fight. They already have pride, but to inflate it will provide a more interesting fight and more reliable outcome.

Bakugou has a heavy advantage power wise, which he knows since he literally has a superpower and Karma does not. However, Bakugou has shown in season 4 that he no longer looks down on people, and instead will see what he has to deal with. He knows that this kid is training to be an assassin, and understands from the look of his classmates and from Karma himself that he is no joke. He knows that Karma has a head of steel, which will make making him cry a much more difficult task. Bakugou will have to take time to make up a strategy for defeating him after they have interacted for a while.

Karma knows bits and pieces of Bakugou’s past, which I did to give him an upper hand and further boost his strengths. I firmly believe that if they both went into this blind, it would be a total blowout, with Bakugou coming on top. I needed to add in a psychological part to keep this fair. Karma also has concealed weapons that his opponent knows nothing about. Before Karma’s extraordinary developments, he would have already attempted to bring him down by trying to scare him with the faux weaponry and his own fighting tactics. But, he has also learned, just like I previously mentioned, to not look down on people and take his opponents seriously. With this in mind, Karma will only bring out his weapons until he feels it is absolutely necessary.

Both characters are going to want to fight physically. They both have a sort of bloodlust that makes fighting fun for them. This is going to be absolute madness.

Bakugou has an upfront, blunt attitude when they begin to talk to each other. This sets off triggers in Karma’s brain. At first, he will try and insult Bakugou’s outfit, but that doesn’t do much to Bakugou. He doesn’t care less about what Karma could think about a uniform that he didn’t create. It would have only mattered if it was his personal hero costume(s). Karma is testing out Bakugou’s limits- what he will and won’t react irrationally too. This is a dangerous strategy, but it seems that Karma’s middle name is Danger, so it doesn’t matter.

At this point, Bakugou will start to get impatient. He’s not shown to react well to waiting things out, and being provoked makes that time shorter. He would start to send off sparks from his hands, as if sending off a warning to Karma that he can hurt him. Karma, undoubtedly, is unfazed by this show of strength. Things start to click in his brain, and he understands that he is going to have to go deeper in this start of a psychological warfare. He has to quickly judge when to begin and how fast things will descend until violence starts. He knows not to show his weapons quite yet: he needs to catch him completely off-guard for the best results.

The next thing Karma does is comment on the opponent's quirk- Explosion. A snide remark on how it isn’t strong against the “real deals.” A side-eyed look to judge how that went down. Bakugou metaphorically blows up, asking him what he knew about fighting anyone with powers. Karma is satisfied, now with all of the information he needs to get under Bakugou’s skin. He continues to insult, talking shit about experiences Bakugou has had- Sludge Villain, Dabi, Shigaraki, Midoriya... the list and how these went down continues and grates against Bakugou’s ears like sandpaper. He makes the first attacking move, shouting something about Karma’s failure to kill koro-sensei while on his way to rip the boy’s face to shreds.

This was the perfect timing- using quick maneuvers, he holds his gun to Bakugou’s forehead, the shotgun pressing uncomfortably to his skin. Bakugou’s thoughts are going wild. He hasn’t had much practice fighting against a gun before, so he keeps pulling up blanks on how to get out of this precarious situation. Then the rules come up in his brain, and he is relieved from a little bit of the stress. Karma can’t shoot. Not in the head, anyway. The rules of the fight did not permit death. Being shot in the head would be an instant loss for Karma, and Bakugou’s dead body would win. No matter how much he wanted to win, he had enough sense that being killed wasn’t worth it.

Bakugou hates lying. This is shown multiple times and stated in various scenarios by Bakugou himself. He has no incentive to seriously lie. Faking being scared is off the table. Instead, he uses a different tactic. He questions, in his silly little aggressive way, if the gun is loaded. Karma, smiling like the Devil most likely, asks if he doubted him. Bakugou, without hesitating, says yes. Within a blink of the eye, Karma angled and shot his shotgun into the wall behind Bakugou. The plan was to bring it straight back to his forehead, but that was soon to be spoiled. Bakugou moved in a flash, putting his hands on Karma’s face, trying to press his fingers against the other’s eyeballs. This was in order to induce both pain and an instantaneous tear reaction. This would be over quick, or at least, that’s what he thought.

Karma brought the gun down against the side of Bakugou’s head. The older boy had managed to touch Karma’s eyes, but it wasn’t nearly enough to reduce him to tears. Bakugou stumbled into the side against rows of desks, and quickly regained his balance. Karma was slightly faster, though, and they were right back to where the flurry of actions had begun, except Bakugou was in a more lesser position and Karma eyes hurt slightly. Both of their brains were going haywire. Eventually, something clicks in Bakugou’s mind. He grabs the gun with one hand and snatches it from Karma’s hands. As stated before, Bakugou is much stronger and more durable than Karma. Karma is very intelligent and quick on his feet, though, and he possibly enjoys violence more than Bakugou. He already has his knife drawn and pressed to Bakugou’s neck.

Karma questions the opponent’s movements without stating it in a question. Something along the lines of “Big move, there.” In truth, he knew what it was coming to; Bakugou had used his common sense and he knew that Bakugou knew Karma wouldn’t pull the trigger unless it was assured he could still get back up and fight. They would soon dissolve into hand-to-hand combat, weapons to be discarded. Still, he wanted to see fear dance in the other’s eyes.

No such thing happened. He simply did the same maneuver he had with the gun. Using his other arm, he twisted it out of Karma’s grasp, aware that the knife was rubber despite it being painted to deceive the other of it being fake. He moved fast in an attempt to do the same trick of jabbing it into Karma’s eyes, but the redhead easily deflected, switching to offense.

Karma fights in a smooth, quiet, and deadly style. Bakugou is more upfront and doesn’t attempt to hide many of his moves most of the time. This collides terribly, especially since they are both used to fighting people like their opponents. They lock into a fight for a few minutes, knocking each other into desks, exploding chairs, and getting well-aimed hits against each other.

They are both bruised, but neither have been able to draw tears yet. They lay grappling on the ground, and Bakugou moves with brute force to pin Karma to the ground. Karma stopped moving completely, but Bakugou was aware that this was all a trick; he just needed to find a way out of this. He then remembers the items he has been protecting with his life since he first got a hold of them: the weapons he had snatched out of Karma’s hands.

He knew they were both rubber; the knife being complete rubber and the bullets of the gun being rubber as well. Since the bullets were smaller than BB gun pellets, he knew what the maximum and minimum damage that they would give at such a close range. As long as he didn’t hit any vital points or go anywhere near the head, Karma should live.

He aims and shoots at his kohai in both of his forearms. Whether or not Karma made a sound against these shots is up to interpretation. Immediately after that, he went for the eyes, abandoning the gun on the ground and instead used the rubber knife to maim the eyes. He didn’t care what happened to Karma after this fight- he couldn’t let morales distract him from what he knew Karma could do to him.

He was able to get a good jab into his left eye, and he saw a tear stream out, but that was before he felt an indescribable pain in his arm before toppling to the side. Karma, through the injury created into his arm, had reached out and was able to get a good enough grip and aim to relatiate with his own shot. They were both bleeding from their arms, Karma a little worse with two open wounds.

He couldn’t afford to use his arms all that much if he intended on winning this fight. He quickly places himself on Bakugou, forcing all of his weight on top of him to prevent him from moving. He struggles to reach for the weapon lying on the ground. Bakugou turns the tables fast, being able to endure pain much better as his advantage. They flipped once again, and with Bakugou on top, he wasted no time to kick away the gun out of Karma’s reach. Putting all the strength in his leg, Karma attempted to kick over again. Bakugou blinded him, though, with his nails digging into his eyes.

He proceeds to punch Karma repeatedly in pressure points across the face. It forces a tear reaction. Karma attempted to grab at a desk once the pain of the shots had subsided to a bearable point. Bakugou made use of his explosions and kept the desk away from Karma. For the time he needed, Karma’s tears stained his face with the combination of Bakugou’s explosions, fingernails, and Karma’s own weapon.

Bakugou wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw any grammatical mistakes, please let me know! And if you disagree with any points I made, let me know in the comments. Thank you for reading— have a good day and/or night.


	3. Shinra VS Bakugou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kusakabe Shinra from Fire Force VS Bakugou Katsuki from My Hero Academia. Written in September or October 2020, posted on Archive of Our Own on December 8, 2020.

**_IMPORTANT TO KNOW BEFORE THE FIGHT:_ **

To start off, the setting is as goes: Middle of the day in early fall (not too hot, not too cold), slightly cloudy sky in a large, open grass field. It is windy. No objects except grass blades are nearby. This is set in the  _ Fire Force  _ universe, but no external forces in that world will affect the fight. They are completely alone. A few miles away, there is a shelter they can run to for safety if they have lost the fight but need to save their life.

The characters are in their hero costume/uniforms outfits respectfully. For further mobility, Shinra will remain in the orange light-weight suit instead of the bulky one. He will still have his axe. Bakugou is wearing his regular suit, not his winter one. It retains its full mobility.

The characters will be based off of where the respective animes left off, with Fire Firce being one episode behind due to me not having crunchyroll premium and hating to watch anime on illegal websites.

Neither characters will have previous knowledge of each other except for what power they have. Shinra knows Bakugou’s quirk is Explosion and he knows how it functions with nitroglycerin sweat. Bakugou knows that Shinra is a third generation pyrokinetic from his feet and has an Adolla Burst and Adolla Link. The Link will not be used in this fight.

The fight was consist of three rounds, and to win, a character must be down for 20 seconds, and the one left standing wins. A character can hold down his opponent for 20 seconds and win. Full body has to be touching the ground, with the exception of the head. If a character dies, the other one wins immediately.

  1. Regular.
  2. Loser of round one is bloodlusted.
  3. Both are bloodlusted.



At the beginning of each round, they will be at full strength like the last round didn’t happen. They will remember the round, however.

**_THE FIGHT_ **

**Round 1:** In an open space, both of the characters are at a disadvantage. They both use their surroundings well to help them in battle, but with nothing but the ground beneath them to service them, they will lack a certain hold with their abilities when they use it to fly.

There are multiple things to consider when pairing up these two in a 1v1. First we have to look at powers and how they directly interact with each other. Due to Bakugou’s sweat, Shinra is at a slight disadvantage. The more he uses his fire, the more powerful Bakugou’s explosions will become because he will start to sweat more with the heat. He can choose to set off the explosions or he can store it in his wrist guantlets, which sets off lethal explosions.

In terms of speed, Shinra has a heavy upperhand. He can go faster than time itself if he pushes past his limits, as seen in his fight against his brother, Sho. This developed in the middle of their fight, which will be important later in my discussion. Bakugou simply cannot move that fast. With this ability, Shinra will be able to avoid many strong attacks from Bakugou, such as a Howitzer Impact. Bakugou will be playing defense for most of this fight.

When it comes to strength and stamina, they are about equal. It is possible that stamina wise, Bakugou might prevail longer, but that is cancelled out by the fact that Shinra is stronger in general. Coming from the point before, though, his strength in fire only makes Bakugou deadlier.

Everything above considered, this fight will come down to intelligence and morals. Morals are going to deeply affect this fight. In this fight, they don’t know each other personally or have any idea about each other, other than one of them has to win a fight with the vague rules listed. Shinra won’t be aiming to kill, and won’t fight Bakugou with all of his strength until later on in the fight because he views this as a simple competition. While Shinra is competitive, he doesn’t take it the same way Bakugou does. While Bakugou will hold back his strength in the beginning, it won’t be like Shinra. Rather than a specific moral keeping him back, he is determining if his opponent is doing something that will hurt him later (basing around the Bakugou VS Uraraka fight). He will start going full strength sooner than Shinra.

Bakugou and Shinra’s personalities will clash very hard. They will simply piss each other off more and more as time goes on, and that will lead to a much more intense fight. Neither side is going to leave unscathed. Whoever wins will be severely broken and beaten, and will barely pull through.

Intelligence is very important as well. Bakugou is smarter than Shinra, both off and on the battlefield. However, Shinra is very adaptable, as shown in Sho VS Shinra, which I mentioned earlier. He developed fast so he could keep up with his opponent. There is another deciding factor in this, though, and that is that Bakugou is much resourceful and creative. He has better critical thinking skills, and this will come in very handy in this round. It won’t take him long to expose the faults in Shinra’s moves. Like Sasuke did with Haku during the Land of the Waves Arc in  _ Naruto _ , Bakugou is going to find a pattern in Shinra’s appearances and disappearances, and through trail and error, he will find a way to exploit it. In that time, he’s going to force Shinra into an impossible situation, and Bakugou is going to hold him for the needed 20 seconds after he is able to start playing the offensive.

The axe would be quite useless in this fight. It would take extra energy to separate and then join together the atoms of the axe as well, and Bakugou would be able to easily destroy the axe and its bullets with his explosions, especially since they are now stronger with Shinra’s added heat to make him sweat.

Round 1 goes to Bakugou, but he won’t win easy. He won but his body is completely wrecked from both Shinra’s (and his own) attacks.

**Round 2:** Shinra is now bloodlusted. Morals are no longer in the equation for Shinra, and Bakugou will be on complete defense. Shinra and Bakugou now know how each other move, which is going to make the fight an interesting one. Taking everything that happened in the first round, I believe that Shinra will win this round. Without the cognitive ability to properly set up for each attack, he will be all over the place, as well as stronger and faster now that he is dead set on killing his opponent. His movements become unpredictable and wild, and his Adolla Burst strengthens with each passing second as he gets angrier and angrier.

Bakugou will lose the rhythm he had in the first round when he detected and exploited the pattern of Shinra’s attacks. He will no longer have time to think, and since it’s an open area, he can’t find a place to recuperate. Even if he remains in the air, using the powerful explosions to keep him suspended, Shinra would be able to knock him down, especially since the bigger attacks would be useless with the increased speed and strength. While this won’t be a complete blowout, and Bakugou would not die in this situation, he would be held down for the required time limit of 20 seconds. After that, Bakugou would be able to use his critical thinking skills and get himself to safety, but he most likely would not recover from the damage done to him, and in theory, Shinra would be severely injured in this escape and would not be able to follow after Bakugou to the shelter.

Round 2 goes to Shinra.

**Round 3:** Both of the boys are now bloodlusted. This one is a very hard fight to determine. Both characters will lose their minds after time goes on, so intelligence is off the table. I said before that Shinra strengthens Bakugo’s explosions, and that is what will decide this fight. It is very simple when you look at it. It will end in a blood bath, and neither opponent will survive. But the first person to die won’t be Shinra.

Before the next paragraph, I want to say that Bakugou will now be at the same wavelength as Shinra, so the attacks Shinra does will be blocked by a mentally unstable Bakugou. Unlike the second and first round where he thought about his actions, here he just goes with pure instinct. The cancel each other out in the sense of equal attacks and defenses.

With Bakugou determined to kill Shinra, and Shinra to kill Bakugou, they are both immensely powerful, but at the same time, the biggest dangers to themselves. Bakugou will over-do it before Shinra. Bakugou will self-destruct, taking down a weakened Shinra (from his immense speed and Adolla Burst draining him) with him in the process. As we’ve seen in the anime multiple times, Bakugou is shown to not be fool-proof to his own powers. His arms throb and ache if he goes on for too long. In the case of him being bloodlusted, he won’t care for himself. In one epic explosion after he has worn both himself and Shinra down, he’ll die in an instant, Shinra following soon after.

Round 3 goes to Shinra, but not in the way you expect.

**_FINAL RESULTS_ **

Round 1: Bakugou

Round 2: Shinra

Round 3: Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fight! If you saw any grammatical errors or any point you disagree with, let me know in the comments! Have a good day and/or night.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I will ask if you enjoyed the fight, how long I spent writing it, etc. I will also ask if you let me know if you spotted any spelling mistakes, or if you see any point I made that you disagreed with. It is helpful! I will also tell everyone to have a good day and/or night.


End file.
